supernatural_horrorthriller_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Evil
The Evil is a 2015 American supernatural horror film directed by Steven Quale, the director of Final Destination 5 and produced by Craig Perry and Warren Zide, the producer of Final Destination film series. This films stars Joel Courtney, Cameron Bright, Amanda Seyfried, Ellen Wroe, Ethan Hawke, Natalie Portman, Chelsea Tavares and Courteney Cox. Summary A teenager boy meets a man with dark powers and secrets. Plot The movie opens with Cast *Joel Courtney as Frank Linebeck/A 16-year-old teenager who meets a man with dark powers **August Maturo as Young Frank Linebeck *Cameron Bright as Marcus Timberlake/Frank's childhood best friend **Sal Pandolfo Jr. as Young Marcus Timberlake *Amanda Seyfried as Rebecca Timberlake/Frank's love interest and Marcus's older sister **Sabrina Carpenter as Young Rebecca Timberlake *Ellen Wroe as Ashley Flower/Rebecca's best friend and Marcus's girlfriend **Brighton Sharbino as Young Ashley Flower *Ethan Hawke as David Crimson/The man Frank meets who is Frank's biological father **Ellar Coltrane as Young David Crimson *Natalie Portman as Alice Linebeck/Frank's mother and David's ex-lover **Ciara Bravo as Young Alice Lineback *Chelsea Tavares as Amber Walker/Rebecca's friend **Quvenzhané Wallis as Young Amber Walker *Miranda Cosgrove as Stella Foster/A 18-year-old, who has a enemy named Rebecca **Briana Grace Naim as Young Stella Foster *Chandler Riggs as Billy Flower/Ashley's 13-year-old brother *Courteney Cox as Danielle Linebeck/Alice's mother and Frank's grandmother *Zac Efron as Shawn Finster/Frank's bully *Chelsea Kane as Penelope Havelock/Shawn's girlfriend and one of Stella's friends *Leah Pipes as Julie Finster/Shawn's sister *Jim Cummings as Steve Timberlake/Rebecca and Marcus's father *Grey DeLisle as Lisa Timberlake/Rebecca and Marcus's mother *TBA as Lewis Flower/Ashley's father and a widower *Brandon T. Jackson as Bryan Stewart/Marcus's friend *TBA as Ralph Linebeck/Danielle's deceased father who murdered by his wife, Danielle when Alice was 13 *Keegan Connor Tracy as Miss Sienna Havelock/Frank and Marcus's teacher and Penelope's mother *Bill Paxton as The Mysterious Man/David's biological father who visit Danielle at mental hospital at the ending Survivors Frank Linebeck, Marcus Timberlake, Rebecca Timberlake, David Crimson, Alice Linebeck Deaths *Ralph - Stabbed 19 times with a scissor (Danielle) *Stella - Striking with flying pan (David) *Shawn - Strangled with a rope and stabbed 21 time with a knife (David) *Penelope - Cut in the neck with a knife (David) *Amber - Stab in the eyes with pencils and shot in the head with gun (Danielle) *Steve - Head bashed against the wall (Danielle) *Billy - Stab in the stomach and then blow to the head with a hammer (Danielle) *Lewis - Beaten to death with a cricket bat (Danielle) *Lisa - Strangled and then neck snapped (Danielle) *Ashley - Shot 7 times after mistaking Danielle (David) *Danielle - Neck snapped after she fails or attempts to kill David (The Mysterious Man) Trivia *This film runs at 141 mins *Rated R for strong brutal bloody violence throughout, terror, disturbing graphic images, language, some crude sexual content and nudity *The Pitch: Final Destination meets Scream *It will be distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures and New Line Cinema with Dune Entertainment and Village Roadshow Pictures. Category:2015 films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:New Line Cinema films Category:Village Roadshow Pictures films Category:Dune Entertainment films